Drip
Drip is a main character in Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid. He is a Druid whose main focus is on healing each ally to keep them alive. He is played by DatDramaPlant. Backstory Pre-Sunken Pyramid Drip was born in a long line of healers, who had a special knack for calling on spirits for advice on how to help their patients. However, Drip didn't have the same skill for communication with spirits and was thus shunned by his relatives. Because of this, Drip did not really socialise much. Occasionally, Drip would disappear from the village for a few hours to enjoy the rural landscape around the place he lived. He enjoyed being in the presence of the elder trees, who gave him advice on healing arts. It was in the wilderness where he perfected his talent of healing with water. Drip secretly signed up for the expedition to the Sunken Pyramid to get away from his family, though this motive has not been revealed to anyone yet. Post-Sunken Pyramid Although Drip's initial reason for joining the expedition was to escape and see the world, he quickly developed a curiosity for finding the treasure in the Sunken Pyramid. Through the adventure, Drip has made many friends in his allies on the way. Because of this, his personality has become more outgoing. Drip is usually calm during most situations and attempts to act as the mediator between his allies. He acts as the lifesaver and healer for his team and attempts to resolve conflict between members. His healing abilities are the strongest of anyone in the group, keeping his allies at high health while his shield, while rarely used can be used to counter high-damage attackers. However, Drip occasionally will get angry and can act irrationally when this happens. Once, he attempted to attack Cactopus (while failing, as his water heals allies instead of hurting them). However, he has since learned to keep calm. When Cerbenris fled to the woods after a failed attempt at healing Felix after the defeat of the Windegoo, Drip immediately gave chase, concerned for the bloom's well-being. While wanting to study the behavior of the lycanthrope, his concern ultimately made him give immediate chase. When Cerbernis threw his knife at Ashfall in a misunderstanding, Drip's bubble managed to save his life and reflect the knife, which thankfully did not cause any more harm. When questioned about his home, Drip disclosed the situation with his family. While Cerbernis wondered whether he made him uncomfortable with the spirits, Drip told him not to worry and that he was fine. In reality, Drip was a little unnerved by Cerbernis's spirit communications and was slightly wary of their motives. Despite this, he left his motive for joining the expedition undisclosed. Stats and Abilities Class: Druid Current Level: 14 Abilities: *'Effect Attack': Water Droplet - Deals 55 (+100% AD) damage. Target's attack is lowered by 30%. *'Healing Skill': Hydro-Freshness - Heals by 88 (+50% AD) HP. 5% chance to dispelled debuffs. *'Defensive Skill': Reflect-o-bubble - Grants 20% defense and 40% reflect. Plant Food Powers: *'Plant Food 1': Geyser of Healing - Heals all allies by 40% of their maximum HP. *'Plant Food 2': Poison Splatter - Deals 88 (+50% AD) damage to all enemies. All enemies receives 44 (+25% AD) damage every turn. Lasts for 3 turns. Talents *'Searing Drop' - Water Droplet has a 5% chance to apply burn to the target. Burn deals 44 damage every turn, lasts for 3 turns. *'Natural Healing' - Heals by 5% max HP per turn. *'Thirst Quencher' - Hydro-Freshness heals 50% more on burning allies, and instantly removes burn effects. *'Water Buddy' - (ACTIVE) Summon a Water Buddy to help you harm foes and heal friends. Lasts for 5 turns. 10 turn cooldown. Relations Camilla Drip finds Camilla a loyal friend and will support her in most of her choices, as they both show a merciful side. Being a tank in the group, Drip also heals Camilla quite often to compensate for Camilla taking hits for others. Kalos Drip and Kalos have a pretty neutral relationship. Drip finds Kalos's antics weird occasionally and gets occasionally annoyed by Kalos's side effects causing him more trouble. However, Kalos still assists Drip in healing, and Drip is grateful for the assistance when the side effects aren't happening at a horrible time. Cerbenris Drip, along with Ashfall, followed suit when Cerbenris fled to the forest. It was here that he revealed his backstory and family to Cerbenris, sharing a heart-to-heart of sorts. Drip was also constantly intrigued by Cerbenris, as lycanthropy was a condition Drip was not familiar with (rather his family specialized more in it). Cerbenris's spirits also slightly unnerve Drip, as they remind Drip of his family in the way Cerbenris consults them for advice. Drip ultimately aims to learn more about Cerbenris and help him in any way possible. Category:Main characters